Querer
by Verito.S
Summary: Él había esperado mucho, Merlín sabía que sí, pero cuando la tuvo en sus brazos esa noche, cuando después de años supo que ella era SUYA y siempre sería SUYA no pudo controlarse… y ella tampoco lo quiso. Lima 2da Parte 2do Cap UP! Finalizado
1. Primera Parte

_Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de ustedes-ya-saben-quien y es una marca registrada de ya-saben-quien ¿Verdad?_

_Datos de Interés:_

_Pensamientos_

_-__"_Hablando"-

Narración.

_**[Notas mías **_

_**[¡Hola! Mi primer fic de Harry Potter, que emoción Y.Y. La historia se desarrolla después del penúltimo capítulo (para los que no saben, el último es un epílogo), pero no spolearé nada, es bastante difícil leer el último libro (¬.¬ principalmente porque es carísimo) Si alguien lo necesita, me deja un rev con su correo y se lo mando (Merlín bendiga a las almas caritativas que lo escasearon) P o me agrega a msn dejó de molestar… ah! Recuerden, es un Lemon (o intento de) Disfruten! **_

**Summary: **Él había esperado mucho, Merlín sabía que sí, pero cuando la tuvo en sus brazos esa noche, cuando después de años supo que ella era SUYA y siempre sería SUYA no pudo controlarse… y ella tampoco lo quiso.

_**Querer**___

Nuestro relato comienza dos días después del hecho que sería recordado como la CAÍDA, a todos les parecía tan increíble que después de tanto tiempo, de tantas lágrimas derramadas, de tantas peleas, de tantos sacrificios todo hubiera terminado al fin.

El día anterior hubo duelo nacional por todas las víctimas que cayeron en la batalla contra el llamado señor oscuro y se entrego dinero (quitado a los mortífagos como uno de sus muchos castigos) a las familias dañadas. Pero la gente sólo quería olvidar, por lo que, al día siguiente, como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, se celebro una gran fiesta, tal como la que hubo ya casi 16 años atrás, por todo el Reino Unido. Y es en una de éstas donde ocurre nuestra historia.

Los ahora héroes más grandes de la comunidad mágica estaban todos sentados en una mesa, bebiendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello, no tan felices como el resto del mundo y más bien escondidos, todos ellos habían sufrido grandes perdidas por está guerra, y sinceramente, ninguno estaba de humos para celebraciones, lo único que hacían, además de beber, era hablar de los fallecidos, del que mas les afectó.

"Él no merecía morir, era tan bueno, tenía tanto futuro"-murmuró el pelirrojo menor.

"Él fue tan amable conmigo, siempre, no tengo cara de mirar a su esposa"- comentó deprimida la castaña, conteniendo un sollozo.

- "Dedicaré mi vida a que nadie, nunca, sea maltratado como él"- hipo el niño-que-vivió.

La escena no era muy alentadora, en una esquina sentados estaban Harry Potter, quien consolaba a la llorosa Ginny Weasley y Ron Weasley que abrazando Hermione Granger, quien por una vez en su vida, había mandado todo al demonio y poco le importaba emborracharse, todo había sido tan horrible, tanto era su dolor, que ya ni siquiera tenía lagrimas que llorar o animo para regañar a sus amigos por permitir que Ginny bebiera o que ellos mismos tomaran de aquella forma, sólo quería olvidar y que el dolor pasara. Tomando un pequeño trago de su bebida alcohólica de dudosa procedencia se acurrucó más en los brazos del pelirrojo y le susurró un débil 'ven' y antes de que él pudiera responder, ya lo estaba tirando de la mano para levantarlo.

"'Mione"- comenzó tratando de mantenerse en pie-"¿Qué quieres?"- murmuró abrazándola con cariño.

"Haz que pare"- susurró- "haz que deje de doler aquí"- musitó señalando su corazón.

Sin saber mucho que hacer, el ojiazul comenzó a besarla, primero lentamente, abrazándola cada vez mas fuerte, queriendo mostrarle que todo iba a estar bien, que lo malo ya había pasado, pero no paso mucho para que la castaña lo abrazara del cuello y comenzara a besarlo de manera más intensa, aferrándose fuertemente a él.

"¿Funciona?"- preguntó soltándola levemente.

"Sí"- fue lo único que dijo antes de tomarlo con más fuerza y pegarlo a la pared. No mentía, ya no sentía nada más que los labios de él sobre su boca y sus fuertes brazos tomándola, pero de un momento a otro eso ya no fue suficiente para ella, y algo le dijo que tampoco para él. Quiso más, y, como nunca en toda su relación de, ejem, amistad, con el chico, decidió ser absolutamente sincera.-"Quiero más"- le susurró al oído gentilmente, y como un encantamiento el muchacho la soltó, la miró a los ojos asombrado- "¿Queeres más?"- preguntó mientras comenzaba a creer que había tomado demasiado. La chica sólo le entrego una sonrisa lasciva que desconocía poseer y lo tironeo hacía las escaleras.

"Que güeno que estamoz en mii cazaa"- comentó medio sonreído el chico, dejándose arrastrar sin ninguna queja.

Antes de siquiera llegar al pasillo ya estaban besándose con pasión, con necesidad, él la necesitaba tanto, ella lo necesitaba tanto, tenían que buscar una forma para que dejara de doler, para que, por sólo unos instantes, pudiesen olvidar todo lo sucedido. Al momento que entraron a la habitación lo único de lo que se preocuparon fue de cerrar bien la puerta, poco importo en que cama cayeron, poco importo donde dejaron la ropa, por primera vez en muchos meses, quizás en años, lo más importante eran ellos dos juntos, excitados, hambritos y deseos…

_Continuará. _

_**[Hola de nuevo!!**_

_**U.U bueno, lo dejó hasta la mitad, mañana terminó y subo lo que falta **_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Sean Felices!**_

_**Verito.S! **_


	2. Segunda Parte

_Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de ustedes-ya-saben-quien y es una marca regis__trada de ya-saben-quien. Los que no-deben-ser-nombrados son utilizados sin fines de lucro. _

_Datos de Interés:_

_Pensamientos_

_-__"_Hablando"-

Narración.

_**[Notas mías **_

_**[¡Hola! **__**Muchas Gracias a **_AndiiChan4, aYdE mDrJgI, Nao!, leweline-hechicera, PauliiTah . _** Divinas ellas por escribirme!! o! **_

_**Sí, yo sé, mañana es el día después del que publique, es que mi sentido del tiempo ha andado muy mal últimamente (a quien engaño, se me fue toda la inspiración T.T) **__** P aquí está el Lima (sí, bajo de nivel, es bastante poco-explicito) **_

**Summary: **Él había esperado mucho, Merlín sabía que sí, pero cuando la tuvo en sus brazos esa noche, cuando después de años supo que ella era SUYA y siempre sería SUYA no pudo controlarse… y ella tampoco lo quiso.

_**Querer**___

_Segunda Parte._

Los seres humanos, magos, brujas, muggles o lo que seamos, tenemos aquella terrible costumbre de auto impedirnos ser naturales, hay algo en nuestro interior que no nos permite actuar como quisiéramos, o al menos instintivamente. Por fortuna, existe algo llamado Alcohol que tiene el mítico poder de liberar nuestras ataduras y dejarnos ser, con consumir un poco de alcohol nos desinhibimos y, por arte de magia, decimos y hacemos lo que pensamos sin preocuparnos (al menos hasta el otro día).

Cuando dejamos a nuestros muchachos estaban, precisamente, en aquel estado post-consumo-de-alcohol.

A Ron no le molestaba estar casi desnudo en una habitación (posiblemente la suya) con la chica de la que llevaba prácticamente toda una vida enamorado, tampoco le disgustaba en lo más mínimo besarla por todo el cuerpo y susurrarle cosas bastante indecorosas al oído.

A Hermione no le desagradaba ni más remotamente estar tirada en una cama, con apenas lo que le quedaba de sujetador _**[sostén, braa, top**_ (su ropa estaba en decadencia últimamente) y pantaletas que cada vez se bajaban mas, no le incomodaba estar debajo de su dizque-amigo mientras este la besaba, no es como si ella no estuviera haciendo lo mismo en cada oportunidad. Lo poco de conciencia que quedo en ella, al parecer la de Ron desapareció al primer contacto, sólo le dijo que ya habría tiempo de preocuparse mañana.

_Tota__l_, pensó antes de liberarse completamente, siempre se puede volver a ser amigos. Pobre Ingenua, ¿No creen?, ¿En que momento de su vida Ronald Bilius Weasley fue sólo y únicamente un amigo para ella?

No lo fue, precisamente, cuando le susurró que la amaba desde hace años mientras soltaba su dañado sostén, tampoco lo fue cuando comenzó a besarle el busto, alternando de seno en cada ocasión. No lo fue cuando ella gimió de placer aferrándose fuertemente a su espalada, regañándolo por no decirle antes, que eso había sido realmente estúpido de su parte. Se podría suponer que de haber estado algo más conciente en ese momento la chica se hubiese dado cuenta de que definitivamente el pelirrojo no fue nunca amigo suyo y no lo iba ser nunca, porque después de su regaño ella vio una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro mientras decía, sin la menor vergüenza, "'Mione, ahora te lo compensaré", y la hizo sucumbir, por enésima vez, a sus besos y caricias.

Al menos Ron era mas sincero consigo mismo, después de tantas cosas vividas lo último que le importaba era hacer el ridículo. Hace muchos años que se había dado cuenta de que él no consideraba a Hermione Jane Granger una amiga-amiga particularmente, no como lo hace Harry, en aquel entonces no sabía como definirlo, pero estaba seguro de que su amiga no era, no completamente. Así que no se borracha conciencia no se molestó en advertirle sobre nada, era bastante feliz donde estaba, besándola sin tapujos y deshaciéndose por fin de aquel molesto pedazo de tela que la chica usaba para cubrir su intimidad al tiempo que la de él volaba por los aires, sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver el sonrojo de su ahora amante y escucharla decir un 'oh' de sorpresa y satisfacción. Sin más tapujos y con manos rápidas y curiosamente hábiles se perdió en la intimidad de la muchacha, haciéndola gemir, ahora sí, realmente de placer puro y carnal.

Orgullosa, como siempre, ella no pudo permitir ser superada sin rendirse, así que, para el asombro del chico, cambió bruscamente de posición, quedando ella arriba, dedicándole otra de sus ahora perfeccionadas lascivas miradas y sonrisas comenzó a besarle todo lo que podía, aprovechando que tenía para sí todo ese cuerpazo de hombre bendijo mentalmente al Quidditch por darle ese físico.

Cuando Ron vio por la ventana que el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color pensó que era un _excelente _momento para terminar lo que habían comenzado, oh sí, él no sería tan convencional como para hacerla ver las estrellas, él la haría ver el amanecer.

Tomándola con cuidado, y sin dejar de besarla, la sentó sobre su intimidad, la chica, ni tonta ni perezosa, abrió las piernas con una sonrisa de complicidad y se dejo penetrar por el pelirrojo. Con movimientos lentos y precisos, sin dejar jamás de besarse, comenzaron una lenta danza, cuidadosos al principio, para luego, como todo entre ellos, desenfrenarse y liberarlo todo. Gemidos de placer salieron de la boca de ambos a cada momento, era todo pura delicia y placer para ambos, llegando al clímax casi al mismo instante.

Lentamente comenzaron a bajar el ritmo, cayendo lentamente sobre la cama, sonrieron cómplices y felices. Hermione estaba extasiada, cansada y feliz cuando se quedo dormida abrazando al hombre con el que iba a compartir el resto de su vida. No paso mucho para que Ron lentamente se soltase de ella, la tapara bien, y saliese de la habitación para ver como andaba la cosa. Asombrado descubrió que su mejor amigo lo esperaba fuera de la habitación con una taza de café y una sonrisa de felicitaciones.

¿Y como estuvo?- preguntó con malicia mientras se sentaban en la apoyados a la pared

¿Cómo crees? ¡Húmedo!- respondió sonriendo tontamente.

¿Enserio?- dijo riendo fuertemente, aunque calló con la mirada amenazadora de su amigo, era de madrugada- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? No podemos ir a Hogwarts hasta el otro año, tenemos algo de tiempo aún.

Tenemos que ir a Australia ¿no?

¡Claro! Lo había olvidado.

¿Olvidado qué? Preguntó una voz femenina a su lado- ¿Qué olvidaste Harry? No me digas que Dumbledore te dejó otra misión…

Claro que no le dejó otra misión, nos lo habría contado, 'Mione, estábamos hablando de nuestra partida a Australia, por merlín, siempre---

Pero el chico no pudo terminar, la castaña se tiro a abrazarlos a los con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- son… son…

El mejor amigo y el mejor dizque-amigo que podrías tener- dijeron al unísono sonriendo.

Oh! Los quiero tanto, a los dos…

Lo sabemos 'Mione- dijo Ron al tiempo que la consolaba con Harry.

_¿Continuará?_

_**[Holas!! **_

_**XD Perdonen el retrazo, pero creanme, que para mí es un record actualizar dentro de la misma semana (incluso dentro del mismo año xD) **_

_**¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**No me gusto como me quedo el Lima… fue… bueno, para mi no llega ni a Lima, en fin, ¿Quieren que continúe? Dejen un rev. Dando su opinión. (Ahora los respondo ) **_

_**Nao:Hola! Sí, te entiendo u.uU yo también lloré yy, pero no hablaré del Libro porque aún no supero la perdida… pero como leí ayer, siempre lo podremos re-re-re-re-re-re-re-(infinito)leer Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**PauliiTah: Bueno, aquí está la continuación! Muchas Gracias por leer. **_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Mil Gracias por Leer! **_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Verito.S! **_


End file.
